


Miss Missing You

by mof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Blind!Oikawa, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oikawa and Iwaizumi live together, hhhhh, it's a fucking cute dog, they have a dog called Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mof/pseuds/mof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Oikawa asleep or was he wide awake? He couldn't tell anymore.<br/>_____________________________________</p><p>Blind! Oikawa AU bc I'm a terrible terrible person</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

“Sometimes before it gets better  
the darkness gets bigger.  
The person that you'd take a bullet for  
is behind the trigger.”  
― Fall Out Boy

 

Was Oikawa asleep or was he wide awake? He couldn't tell anymore. It’s not like he wanted to see the world around him anymore, it’s just he can’t help but to feel that maybe if he could see what the others were seeing, he’d feel a lot more comfortable with his disability. But he couldn't, and he was trapped in an eternal nightmare, never waking up because even if he did, he couldn't see. The sensation on his eyelids was heavy and droopy, like his eyes were open but his sight was blurred from the sleep he had just awoken from, but the darkness that blotted out the light that he oh so patiently seeked made him feel as though he had his eyes screwed shut, as if never wanting to see the light ever again. He shuffled around awkwardly, slapping himself in the face a couple of times so he knew were his hands were before attempting to peel open his eyes, which were in fact shut, but it made no difference whether they were open or closed. He couldn't see either way. 

Patting his hands around his little area, he discovered he was tangled up in the sheets… on his own. Oikawa was never used to sleeping on his own. Someone, it didn’t matter who it was, was by his side when he slept and stayed there until he woke up, because he’s Oikawa and he relies on people. It’s not like he could just go get up and find them, so he did the only thing he could when he was distressed in a situation where he was alone. He called out for help. 

“Iwa-chan” He croaked out, almost silently at first, his voice so hoarse and laboured that it had even been a task to manage out a whisper. Coughing one, two, three times, he cleared the lump in his throat before yelling again, his voice a lot clearer this time. “Iwa-chan!” When there was no response, Oikawa panicked. Was he in his own bed? Was he even in his own house? He fumbled around a little more until he felt that notch on the bedpost as was reminded that although Iwaizumi wasn’t currently with him, he was in his house and safe as far as he was concerned. Oikawa thanked whatever God that was left to pity him as a “shit, fuck” was heard from downstairs and footsteps thundered up the stairs and the door was thrown open. Oikawa was scared, did he recognise that voice? Or was it another nightmare he couldn't escape from, where his friends mocked and judged him“The Grand King has fallen.” He was certain that whatever it was was getting closer as the footstep jumped from one to another until the mattress sunk under another person's weight and suddenly a smooth forehead met Oikawa's sweaty one and he was at peace as two strong arms held him in an embrace so close he could instantly recognise the scent, despite the fact that he was still half panicking, half asleep and his senses were muddled. “Why can’t you see!?” His brain screamed at him but the tighter the hug began, the easier the voices went away and the harder it got not to cry until he was sobbing into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. But Iwaizumi didn’t mind, because he was Oikawa, Oikawa who he loved unconditionally and despite Oikawa disability, which made things a little bit difficult he could admit, having to always be by the males side, he could never nor would he ever leave. 

“Don’t” Oikawa hiccuped through his sobs and Iwaizumi rubbed soothing circles up his back through his shirt, his shoulder soaking with Oikawa tears, but he didn’t even complain. “Don’t leave me like that again. I was so so afraid-” Oikawa was cut off by Iwaizumi gently kissing him all over, his head, his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips. He didn’t care if Oikawa’s face was wet from tears and God knows what else, because it was Oikawa, and Iwaizumi would sacrifice anything for Oikawa’s sake. 

“I never left you Shittykawa, I could never find it in me to leave you, even if I wanted to. Because it’s you who I love unconditionally. And it’s you who I wish all the happiest things in the world for. You are my Sun, my stars, and all those little aliens you believe so much in.” Oikawa giggled at that, his tears ceasing as he just playfully hit Iwaizumi’s back. 

“I love you too Iwa-chan. You can be mean sometimes, but I’ll still always love you.” 

They sat in silence, Oikawa sobs turning into hiccups, before they just turned into soft pants before they returned to natural. Iwaizumi had been thinking for a couple of days, about something he and Oikawa could do, and through many phone calls and many many sleepless nights just thinking about the consequences of it, Iwaizumi decided he should spring the idea he had upon Oikawa. 

“Hey Oikawa?” His voice was a lot clearer now, and Oikawa felt comfort in knowing that his boyfriend was there and talking to him and that Oikawa was not a burden.  
“Yes Iwa-chan?” He politely asked, untangling his arms from Iwaizumi’s, as he was starting to feel sticky.  
“Do you wanna go outside today? How about going to visit the old team huh? We could even round up Karasuno if you wanted to?”  
Oikawa’s eyes, though clouded and gray and completely aimless with sight lit up and he once again had that old spark like he did before the accident, back when Oikawa was a champion volleyball player and his only concern was beating Ushijima, who even visited them every now and again to see how Oikawa was doing, however he mostly refrained and visited like, once every 2 years maybe. But Oikawa had heard nothing from Karasuno in a while, the odd gift from Shouyou and Tobio but nothing more than a “We hope you’re doing well!” box of chocolates or something. ‘Sympathy gifts’ Oikawa liked to call them but he knew that people were worried and he shouldn't take that for granted. 

“Yes. Yes I’d love that! Oh my God Iwa-Chan thank you!” Oikawa can’t handle it if he’s honest. He can’t remember ever being this happy since the day Iwaizumi kissed him. He almost jumped on Iwaizumi but remembered that if Iwaizumi moved, he wouldn't know where he was. Then again, he never knew where he was. Iwaizumi gently got up off the bed, grabbing hold of Oikawa’s hands and guiding him off the bed and on both feet. Oikawa wobbled, but steadied himself. He fell into Iwaizumi’s strong grip anyway. Walking them towards their shared wardrobe, and although he’d been told Iwaizumi couldn't dress well to save his fucking life, Oikawa always looked amazing, even before the accident. 

Undressing Oikawa meant a lot of things to both people. Oikawa had to have complete trust in who he was working with when they did such a thing together. Oikawa had to rely on whoever it was, to catch him if he slipped, without second thought. Oikawa had to make sure whatever they picked out was exactly how he had asked them to do so, if something felt out of place, he’d make sure to tell them. But he wouldn't be too much of a bother about it and if Iwaizumi was honest about these kind of situations, he’d say it brought out a much better and gentler side to the both of them. With someone like Oikawa, the touches had to be soft, sensitive, and if no, and he could tell where you where, he’d probably try and kick you. What Iwaizumi had dressed Oikawa in was quite nice though. A lilac sweater, light blue jeans and some simple enough shoes, but he put it together nicely. Putting Oikawa’s shades on was the final touch after doing his hair for him. Iwaizumi ended up in a random jumper (it was dark blue) with jeans and trainers, but like previously mentioned, he looked good in anything. 

“I bet I look amazing with these shades on.” Oikawa smiled and pulled a peace sign at the reflection he couldn't see. Despite this, he was really confident with how he dressed, mostly because Iwaizumi remembered how he dressed from before.

“You look amazing most of the time.” Iwaizumi mumbled. Oikawa heard and his smile just expanded till his entire face had succumbed to his happiness, heck, it even made grumpy old Iwa-chan smile. It was just so radiant, it reminded Iwaizumi for Sugawara from Karasuno smile. Except Oikawa’s was better. In Iwaizumi’s opinion, Oikawa was better at doing… everything.  
“Iwa-chan! That was so sweet~ You should be sweet more often. I like it more than how grumpy you usually are!”  
“Not a chance.”  
“Mean Iwa-Chan!”  
Iwaizumi started laughing at that. Oikawa just gaped and one again grinned a face splitting grin. 

“God he’s perfect” They both thought. Not aloud however, that would probably be embarrassing. Not that they’ve ever spent a day in their life being embarrassed, but it sure would put them off. 

Picking up the keys and shoving them in his back pocket, Iwaizumi grabbed tight hold of Oikawa’s hand and led him downstairs, Oikawa never tripping once due to him doing down the stairs so many times. 

It was just basic knowledge how many steps he had to go down now. 

It’s 22 by the way. 

Something fluffy snuffled it’s self into Oikawa’s hand as he petted it, recognising the soft fur as his guide dog, a black labrador called Mark. According to Iwaizumi, it had chocolate brown eyes and white socks, which made Oikawa laugh, as it reminded him of his shin pads he used for volleyball, one black, one white. Hearing a couple of clicks here and there, a lead was passed into Oikawa’s hand. However during this, Iwaizumi’s hand never left his. 

“You already?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa jumped at the voice before petting Mark again. With a firm nod, Iwaizumi walked, gently dragging Oikawa with him. they were on the front step soon enough and Oikawa walked ahead whilst Iwaizumi locked the door. Mark stopped by the front gate, sitting as to notify Oikawa to stop walking, which the brunette complied with. A hand grasped his, stronger, firmer, Iwaizumi. 

They walked, Oikawa starting up conversation on how nice the breeze felt on his face after not being out for so long (Ok it was like a week) and Iwaizumi could do nothing but smile at him. Oikawa would probably say he always looked grumpy but due to Oikawa, he was almost always smiling, even if he was an idiot sometimes. 

And soon enough, they landed in the hustle and bustle of a main street. Oikawa clutched onto Iwaizumi’s hand tighter as the whispers of onlookers wormed their ways into his ears. But Iwaizumi dragged him and them away. Oikawa was grateful. 

It was silent between the two but with Mark’s paws scratching on the surface of the pavement and people selling “fresh” fruit and vegetables and there was a flea market somewhere Oikawa couldn't help but to feel at peace, knowing that the commotion would fill up the silence. Until a very familiar voice broke through his thoughts.

“Oikawa-san!” Others joined. Oikawa was choked up.  
“Was wondering when we’d find you again.” A sly voice came, Hanamaki, Oikawa thought.  
“Well I’m obviously not going to find you am I?” He chuckled, tears leaking out of his already clouded eyes. “Come here all of you.” And he was engulfed in hugs. Heck he even heard a sob or two escape from not only his but other people.  
“We’ve waited so long to see you again!” That was Kindaichi, Oikawa was certain.  
“And I you, Kindaichi! Except, without the seeing part obviously.” Iwaizumi stood closer to him after he said that. But the happiness that radiated off everyone was too much to let that settle the mood.  
“So should we walk? We have so much to catch up on!”


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up with Karasuno bbys and go to a park. Kindaichi falls into a pond. Iwaizumi has a nightmare.

“This is so much fun!” Oikawa said, throwing up his arms above his head as more grass was thrown at him in a laughing mess. They had all currently moved to a park and there sat down on the grass “just chilling” as Matsukawa stated. Iwaizumi snickered, yes it was fun but no, chasing after Oikawa was most definitely not. Neither was fetching Kindaichi in a sopping mess when Mark pushed him into a pond, it was funny though. He had his hair down his face and everything and it sort of reminded Iwaizumi of the Nekoma captain, what was his name? He doesn’t remember, having never gone up again Nekoma, but he felt like if he should have known it.

 

It was lucky that Kindaichi had also brought spare clothes for “In case of emergencies”. Kunimi thought that it was both hilarious and ironic. Never the less, Kindaichi got changed in a bush, since the park was much more of a field then anything else, and no one had walked by in a while. It was when he returned, new clothes in tow and wet clothes in his bag, did two incredibly loud voices direct their attention to the upcoming scene.

 

“Oikawa-Senpai!!”

“Oikawa?”

 

It took no time for Oikawa to figure out who was calling his name as he was already stood up and being bombarded with even more hugs this time.

“Chibi-chan! Tobio-Chan!”

 

“Awww, how did you know it was us?!?”

 

“I think anyone can hear you from a mile away, dumbass.”

Oikawa laughed and they both turned to look at him.

 

“Oikawa-Senpai, your shades are cool!” Hinata exclaimed and Kageyama huffed, the other members eventually walking over to them.

 

“Oikawa-San!”

 

“Ahh, Sugawara-San! Or Mr.Refreshing, how have you been?” He asked.

 

“Oh same old same old, what of you Mr.Stylish?”

 

“Well I still can't see for shit, but I’m brilliant!”

 

“Oh well that’s morbid.” A deeper voice joined the conversation.

 

“Ahh, but it is true, however morbid it is, Daichi-San. How have you all been?”

They chatted amongst themselves mostly, Kageyama trying his damn hardest not to look at Kindaichi and Kindaichi completely ignoring him to talk to Kunimi, much to Kageyama’s dismay. If it wasn't for his pure hatred of the boy, Kageyama would have admitted that he looked quite attractive in that navy t-shirt, bright blue jeans and messy hair, but when Kageyama was with his own boyfriend, that might be a bit uncalled for.

 

And speaking of said boyfriend, Hinata was chatting to Oikawa excitedly, telling him everything that had happened whilst Okawa wasn’t there, like their volleyball matches and how cool Tokyo was, explaining how fantastic the training camp was and how cool Bokuto-san was.

 

Oikawa looked intrigued with all the information he was being told, Iwaizumi laughing to himself, he’d never seen Oikawa concentrate so much unless he was in a volleyball game. But it had been long since and Iwaizumi could hardly remember if Oikawa was concentrated or not after the accident, although gray cloudy eyes looked at the bright ginger boy, his thoughts were somewhere else probably.

 

Iwaizumi took a moment to reflect on his thoughts, laying down in the grass and placing his arms behind his head. His thoughts trailed everywhere until they got back to the dreadful place of the accident. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. That didn’t help.

 

_It was just so fast. One second they were on the side of the road, chatting aimlessly, next thing a car slammed into both of them, Oikawa smashing his forehead of a wall and falling onto the floor, Iwaizumi following soon after. Iwaizumi was conscious, but barely, his body in so much pain that he could hardly even keep his eyes open as they threatened to close again. Blood pooled around their area, Iwaizumi grimacing as he realised it had stained them. Oikawa...Where was Oikawa? He tried to move to look around, but his arms killed to move and even the slightest movement caused an incredible amount of pain.  Was it broken? Probably._

_Parallel from him laid Oikawa, head bust open and blood covering his face, clotting around his eyes, staining his hair. Iwaizumi could barely look at him, his eyes closing as screaming was heard in the distance although muffled and euphoric._

_When Iwaizumi woke up, he was in a hospital bed, a drop connected to his arm and blood no longer painting his body. Ugh he thought I hate hospital.  His arm was in a sling, so yes, it was definitely broken. Lucky it was his left arm and not his right, that could really put off his spiking game. Why was he in a hospital though? He furrowed his eyebrows but felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. He’d think about it when he woke up again._

_Screaming. That’s what woke him up. He shot up faster than a bullet to locate the noise and it came from the curtain in front of him. Obviously there were other beds here, had someone been rushed in that he didn't know of? One of the reasons I hate hospitals. There’s always a whiny fucker somewhere but it wasn't just anyone and that’s what made him panic. He knew that voice he knew that scream and he’d be damned if he believed what that voice was saying. If it wasn’t for the excruciating pain in his left arm, he’d have shot right out of that bed to be by his side, to comfort him, but he couldn't._

_And that broke Iwaizumi’s  heart, to hear his best friend screaming in pain and agony and fear and Iwaizumi can’t remember the last time he heard Oikawa scream like that, if he’s ever heard Oikawa scream like that before, repeating the words “I can’t see!” Over and over until it had embedded itself so far into Iwaizumi’s mind he might as well have it tattooed onto his face and branded into his brain._

_Stop screaming you idiot, how do you expect me to save you now?_

_The chatter or doctors and the beeping of machines clouded his thoughts as footsteps were heard and the screaming finally began to calm down into incredibly loud sobs._

_Stop crying you idiot, how do you expect to find me now?_

 

Someone was shaking him, that he knew so when he opened his eyes and looked around, everyone was looking curiously at him.

 

“You fell asleep and then you started muttering...You ok Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked beside Sugawara, who seemed to have been the one to shake him away and Mark, who was licking his hand. He leaned up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes before looking at everyone with cocked eyebrows.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.”

 

He wasn’t. Oikawa knew that.  Oikawa knew everything there was to know about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! :)


End file.
